Of Laptops & Love Letters
by Penybright
Summary: UPDATED! “I don’t have time for this right now. I have to go meet Maxwell and kill him,” Heero frowned as he stood up, turning on his heel and walking out of the room.
1. Prologue

Body ~ Hey everyone! I'm starting a new Gundam fic. I'm going to try my hand at some romance. Tell me what you think! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and that's it. 

Of Laptops & Love Letters 

Prologue 

By: Penybright 

It had started out like any other ordinary day. Heero had woken up to the annoying buzz of the alarm clock, showered, dressed and scraped together a breakfast mostly consisting of coffee. The weather looked promising for a fall day. The air was crisp and cool, a soft breeze playing with the multicolored leaves scattering the ground. The sun peeked out from behind an occasional cloud, offering some warmth to the cool day. 

Heero walked to work at a leisurely pace, enjoying the morning silence. Few people were up at this hour. Crossing the street, he pushed open the large glass doors to Preventer Headquarters. He turned right, walking down a small hallway to another set of doors. The doors opened with a small whoosh, and he began to climb the stairs before him. After climbing eight stories, Heero stopped, and pushed open another door to reveal a hallway similar to the one on the ground floor. He walked down that hallway to a set of metal doors with a keypad on the left. 

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Heero withdrew a small card, swiping it through the slot on the keypad. The machine gave a small blip, and Heero effortlessly typed in his nine digit code. There was a click, and Heero pushed open the doors, stepping into another hallway. He walked five doors down, then stopped. Pulling out a key, he unlocked the door and stepped gratefully into his office. It was definitely a chore to get to work in the mornings, especially when your office was under heavy security. 

Placing his jacket on a hook on the back of the door, Heero walked behind his desk. He picked up a leather bound book, flipping through it's pages till he reached the current day. Normally, he would have pulled his schedule up on his laptop, but that was currently in the possession of Duo Maxwell. Heero heaved a sigh looking at his duties for the day. One duty in particular made him groan. He had to deliver important sealed documents to the Vice Foreign Minister. 

"Relena," Heero murmured out loud, a picture of the young woman surfacing in his mind. 

He hadn't admitted the fact to anyone, not even her. He still tried to deny it himself, but he knew it was true. He loved her. The revelation would have been a godsend several years ago, when Relena was interested in him. The Minister had moved on with her life though. She had found someone else to love. Her current boyfriend was proof of that. 

Every time he saw her, Heero struggled to keep his raging emotions under control. She was happy, and if her ignorance of his love kept her happy, then he would sacrifice his happiness. Still, he couldn't help but wish that she still held feelings for him. It was an odd twist of fate, really. It had always been Relena who pined after Heero. Now Heero knew how she felt all those years, and was still trying to find a way to apologize to her. 

Shaking his head, Heero tried to clear his mind of Relena related things. He had work to do, and if he didn't get it done, he'd be pulling another late night. Lately, Heero had found himself increasingly submersing himself in his work. He was regressing into his old habits, and his friends had noted the change. The only problem was, they didn't know why. Duo thought he had found the answer, though, and along with the rest of the pilots, he was going to rectify the problem. 

"Hey Heero!" Duo called jovially, sauntering into the somber man's office. "Lady Une said you had delivery duty today," Duo grinned, dropping the three inch stack of sealed envelopes onto his desk. Heero glared at the manila colored envelopes, before turning that glare on his friend. 

"Hey," Duo protested, backing up a step. "I'm not the one who acquired the wrath of the boss!" 

"Hn." 

"Oh great," Duo said sarcastically. "Back to the monosyllable language." 

Heero ignored Duo's comment, standing up and gathering the stack of documents. He paused at the door, waiting for Duo to exit his office. Duo scampered out quickly, not wishing to further his friend's bad mood. Once Heero turned his back to leave, a wide grin spread across Duo's face. He couldn't wait to see how his friend handled the situation he was about to encounter. 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_* 

Heero trudged along the hallway to Relena's office. He wanted to see her, really. He just didn't feel like making an idiot of himself, which he generally did in her presence. Why she still tolerated him, was beyond Heero's comprehension. He would have either killed himself, or permanently maimed himself if he were in Relena's position. Lucky for him Relena was a pacifist... most of the time. She did have little bursts of temper... 

Heero was announced by Relena's secretary before he turned the knob and entered her office. As soon as the door shut behind him, Heero paled considerably. Relena sat at her desk, an unreadable expression on her face. She carefully watched Heero's every move, and scrutinized him like a bug under a microscope. 

"I brought the documents for you to review and sign," Heero began, but was cut off by Relena. 

"Heero, since when have you become a poet?" 

Heero looked at Relena in shock. 

"A- a poet?" he asked, swallowing nervously. "I don't think I understand." 

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory," Relena said, handing him a sheet of paper. Heero accepted the paper apprehensively, knowing that whatever was on it spelled his doom. 

"Now, normally I would be very faltered that someone would send me poetry," Relena began as she watched Heero read what she had handed him. "But, from you, I just don't find it quite as romantic. What are you trying to pull Heero?" 

"I- I... Relena, I don't know how you got this, but I didn't send it to you. I mean, I don't think I sent it to you. I'm sorry if I've offended you. I really am. I---" 

"Heero, it's all right," Relena interrupted him. Not that she didn't mind watching him babble. It was kind of cute to see him so flustered. 

"I don't care if you sent me the poem or not. I think it's sweet, and I'll treasure it." 

Relena was rewarded by a very unexpected blush reddening Heero's face. Before Relena could ask further, Heero wrenched open her office door and fled down the hall. Relena's secretary looked at her curiously. Relena only smiled whimsically, shutting the door behind her softly. Could it be that Heero actually liked her? 

~ Hm... why does Duo have Heero's laptop, and how did Relena get that poem? The answer will be revealed in chapter one! 


	2. Chapter 1

Body ~ Chapter one is mostly a flashback. It sort of gives some back information, and hopefully explains a few things. Anyway, I hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the prologue. 

Disclaimer: Guess what, the characters aren't mine. *mumbles* Big surprise there... 

Of Laptops & Love Letters 

Chapter 1 

By: Penybright 

After fleeing from Relena, Heero escaped to the solitude of his office. Sitting down, he allowed his head to sink into his hands. This couldn't be happening to him! It just couldn't! How had Relena gotten that poem? It was impossible! The only way to get that poem was to... With startling clarity, Heero remembered the events of the past two days... 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_* 

_Five young men around the age of twenty-one were seated around a circular table. Three of the men watched the battle unfolding before them. Duo grinned from behind his fan of cards at his opponent. Heero stared back blankly. With a malicious grin, Duo threw five more chips onto the table, looking at Heero expectantly. Heero glanced down at his pile of chips before glaring at his friend._

_"What's the matter Heero, not up to the challenge? Or are you just afraid you're going to loose to me?"_

_"Hn."_

_Heero did some quick calculations in his head before grimacing._

_"I'm going to have to fold. I don't have the money to meet your bet," Heero deadpanned._

_"Is that all?!" Duo exclaimed, earning a wary glance from Heero._

_"I'll tell you what. You can use your laptop as temporary collateral for the money."_

_"Duo..." Heero growled._

_The other three pilots watched in rapt attention. Would Heero sacrifice his precious laptop for a game of poker?_

_"I'm waiting," Duo sing-songed._

_Reluctantly, Heero reached behind him, pulling out his black laptop. He paused, glancing at Duo before placing it lightly on the table._

_"Watch got?" Duo asked eagerly._

_Heero laid down his cards to reveal_ _a straight._

_"Ha!" Duo exclaimed. "Read 'em and weep!" he cried joyously, throwing down his cards. Heero groaned when he saw Duo's hand of a full house._

_"Looks like you're out a laptop until you can pay up," Duo said smugly._

_Heero resisted the urge to strangle the braided baka. It wasn't that bad, right? Duo didn't have the password so everything would be fine..._

_'Everything is not going to be fine!'_

_'Shut up!'_

_'No! You know he'll find a way to drag that ridiculous password out of you.'_

_'I won't allow that to happen.'_

_'Yeah, I remember last time you said that...'_

_"Heero? Are you still in there?" Duo asked, waving his hand in front of Heero's face._

_"Huh?"_

_"What's the matter Yuy? Did you go into shock because you lost to the loudmouth?" Wufei challenged._

_"Wufei, please. We don't need your neighbors calling the police again," Quatre sighed, earning him a glare._

_"I think we should call it a night," Trowa interjected before all hell broke loose. There was a mutual consensus, and everyone filed out of Wufei's apartment._

_"See you at the office tomorrow, Heero!" Duo called cheerily, waving Heero's laptop about. Heero cringed at Duo's treatment of the device._

_"If there's even one scratch on that when I get it back Maxwell..."_

_Duo responded by grinning widely and scampering off to his car._

_Heero sighed heavily, throwing his keys on the coffee-table. Glancing at the digital clock on the wall, he noted that it was one-fifteen a.m. Their weekly poker game had run late again, and he had to get up at five for work. Not bothering to turn on any lights, Heero traversed through his small efficiency apartment to the bedroom. Sitting down on the mattress, he removed his boots, dropping them on the floor. Deciding some sleep was better than none, Heero flopped back onto the bed and was instantly asleep._

_The annoying buzz of the alarm clock roused Heero from his pleasant dreams. With a groan, Heero rolled over and slapped the snooze button, burying his face in the pillow._

_"I'm going to kill someone," he muttered as the alarm sounded again. Unwillingly, Heero dragged himself out of bed, slumping moodily to the bathroom._

_After a hot shower and a mug of steaming coffee, Heero felt rejuvenated. The wonders of caffeine were an excellent boon in the mornings. Breakfast consisted of orange juice, coffee, and some bland cereal. While eating his morning meal, Heero allowed his eyes to roam over his sparsely furnished apartment._

_It wasn't that his job with the Preventers didn't pay well. On the contrary, the job paid quite well. Unfortunately, Heero had a large debt to pay. After the wars, it had been decided that the Gundam pilots should help to pay for the damage they caused. That meant a lot of money for Heero. A large chunk of his weekly paycheck was taken to pay that debt. Thankfully, Heero only had a few more moths of "payments" left._

_Heero groaned when he looked at the clock, quickly scrambling to put his dishes in the sink, before sprinting out the door. Fate didn't seem to be with the pilot that morning as he realized a fatal error._

_"Shit!" Heero growled, realizing that his keys were locked in his apartment, along with some very important documents. Today was going to be a long day._

_Headquarters was within walking distance of Heero's apartment building, which was one of the reasons for his lack of a car. The other reason was that he couldn't afford the payment on a new vehicle and the insurance that went with it. Being late, Heero dashed to work, managing to skid into his office just on time._

_Two minutes later, Lady Une walked in. She noted Heero's slightly ruffled appearance and raised a questioning eyebrow._

_"Almost late again, Yuy?"_

_"Almost," Heero sighed, slowly moving around behind his desk._

_"You do realize that I'm here for a reason lieutenant?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"Well?"_

_"There's a slight complication."_

_Lady Une's expression became grim. Heero knew he was in trouble. Why this morning out of every other morning he had lived, did he have to lock himself out of his apartment? It just wasn't fair. When had his life gone down the drain? During the wars, he had been anal about being on time and handing in mission reports. Now he was lucky if he made it to work on time._

_With another sigh, Heero ran a hand through his unruly sepia hair. He might as well face it, today was going to be hell._

_"I'll have the documents on your desk by noon," Heero said, keeping his voice neutral. He couldn't let her know _why_ he_ _didn't have them now, and he fervently hoped Lady Une would drop the subject._

_"On my desk by twelve p.m. sharp, or there will be severe repercussions, Yuy."_

_That said, Lady Une briskly walked out of his office. As soon as the door shut, Heero's head sunk to his desk. For a full five minutes, he mentally berated himself. He _had _ to keep this job. He couldn't afford to screw up. Without even a high school education, Heero's employment opportunities were very limited._

_Heero's self loathing was interrupted when his door slammed open. Duo Maxwell waltzed into Heero's office, grinning broadly. Heero instantly went on guard, knowing something was up._

_"Duo," Heero nodded in greeting, watching the braided young man carefully. He seemed exceptionally exuberant today._

_"You always manage to amaze me, you know that Heero?" Duo began, a glitter in his eyes. "With the knowledge I have now, your life is definitely going to become more interesting."_

_Heero's eyebrows shot up before his expression changed to a glare._

_"Duo," Heero warned. "What are you up to?"_

_"All in good time my friend, all in good time!" Duo called cheerily, scampering away befo_re _Heero could catch him._

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_* 

Everything suddenly clicked into place. Heero's heart sunk to his stomach. To late he realized his screw up. He had been to inebriated that evening to remember. Duo _did_ have the password to his laptop. The exuberant pilot had managed to blackmail it out of him only a few weeks prior. If Duo had the password, then that meant... 

Heero's head sunk to his desk with a thud, and he began to bang his head against the wooden surface. 

"Kill me now, and end my misery," he muttered to the walls, knowing his life was going to be a living hell from now on. The poem incident that day was only the beginning, he knew. 

~ Well, how was the first chapter? I promise that the next chapter will have more humor in it. This chapter was kind of necessary though. 


	3. Chapter 2

Body ~ First of all, I'm sorry for the confusion. I have no idea why this was in the Escaflowne section... Weird twist of fate, I guess. Second, I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm kind of typing one handed right now. I think I broke my finger, but I have to get it x-rayed and all that good junk. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I can't promise anything. Lastly, thank you all so very, very much for the wonderful reviews! To say the least, I was shocked I got so many. Anyway, on with he fic! 

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing's characters do not belong to me. I do however, own this twisted plot I've created! 

Of Laptops & Love Letters 

Chapter 2 

By: Penybright 

Drastic times called for drastic measures. As much as Heero hated to admit it, he was terrified of what Duo would try. He knew the braided pilot delighted in torturing him. Anything that flustered or embarrassed him was Duo's goal to find. That left only one option open to Heero. He had to get his laptop back before Duo stumbled onto certain other... documents. The only way to get his laptop back, was to pay up. Heero could only think of one solution to his money problem. As much as he loathed the idea, Heero had to get a part time job. 

He knew a new set of problems would arise from his decision. It would only be a matter of time until someone discovered where he was working, or he was fired. Heero opted for the later, considering that it was far less humiliating. Heero could only imagine the fun his fellow pilots would have at his expense if they were to find out. 

Decision reluctantly made, Heero began to covertly search for job openings. It wouldn't do him any good to get caught searching for a job. After about three days of searching, Heero found an opportunity. He was interviewed, hired, and given his uniform that same day. He would start working the following evening, after a brief "training" session that evening. 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_* 

Heero's first day on his part time job was a learning experience. Actually, it was his first evening. He looked out at the sea of people dinning in the large restaurant. It wasn't the best pay, but it was something. He didn't think he'd be able to find anything much better in such a short amount of time. Of course, Heero never was one for big crowds, and his people skills were a bit lacking. He didn't think he'd have the job for long. 

Was he ever wrong... The female patrons in particular seemed to enjoy his company. Often they would request for him to wait on their table. He supposed that he should see it as a good thing, because it allowed him to keep his job. It had already been a week, and he was still working in the restaurant. Of course, having women fawn over you all the time was extremely annoying. 

On the way back to the kitchen, Heero scowled darkly. His recent table of guests were exceptionally annoying. God, why did some women have to be so clingy? He'd already had five women ask him out this night alone. He had, of course, turned them all down. They didn't seem to catch the hint though. Thankfully, Heero only had two hours left till closing. What he didn't know, was that a certain someone had just walked in with her friend Dorothy Catalonia, and they were seated at one of his assigned tables. 

Heero walked over to the newly occupied table, menus in hand. 

"Good evening ladies, welcome to---" 

He never finished his monotone greeting. 

"Heero?" Relena asked in shock, seeing him standing there with a deer caught in the headlights look. 

"Re- Relena?" Heero stuttered, almost dropping the menus in his hand. This was not good. This was bad, very bad. Why was Catalonia looking at him with that evil smirk? Oh, god no... 

"So Heero," Dorothy began, "I understand that you've taken up poetry," she said smoothly, enjoying Heero's discomfort. 

"You... told her?!" Heero accused, looking at Relena incredulously. 

"I had to tell someone," she defended herself. 

"But..." 

"I believe that you are to take our orders, not question our judgment, Mr. Yuy," Dorothy interrupted. "We will continue this conversation later." 

Grudgingly, Heero let the issue slide. Silently, he handed the women their menus, quickly taking their drink orders before escaping to the kitchen. 

As soon as the door swung shut behind him, Heero slumped against the wall. 

"Well, this job lasted all of one week," he commented dryly to the wall. "I guess it's back to job hunting," he sighed. There was definitely some force working against him. Of all the luck, it had to be Relena that showed up. Heero groaned, remembering that the two women were waiting outside to be waited on. This evening was going to be one of utter humiliation. Dorothy would make sure he squirmed. 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_* 

A very grumpy Heero walked into work the next morning. He had a feeling today was not going to be good. Something was going to happen that would make his life even more troublesome. A half hour later, he found out what that something was. Heero was asked to present himself promptly in Lady Une's office. That was never a good thing to begin with. when Heero walked in the door and saw Relena standing there as well, he immediately went on guard. 

"Mr. Yuy, the Minister has brought to my attention that you have been keeping a part time job," Lady Une began. 

Heero inwardly cringed. That information would be through the whole building by the end of the day... 

"Since you find it necessary to obtain another job, besides your position as a Preventer, I must assume you are having financial difficulties." She paused before going on. "The Minister has been kind enough to offer a solution. She has agreed for you to be her personal in residence bodyguard." 

Heero looked at his superior sharply. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You will live in the Minister's home, escort her to all social functions and, or outings, and be in charge of her personal security." 

"Lady Une---" Heero began to protest. 

"You start today. A limo is waiting downstairs to take you to your apartment. Gather your belongings and get set up at the Minister's residence. Dismissed." 

Heero remained frozen in place until Relena tugged on his arm. In a daze, he allowed himself to be led downstairs to the waiting limo. Numbly, he packed what he needed, not sure if this was a dream, or some cruel joke. In his shocked state, Heero hadn't noticed, but Relena seemed highly agitated. She seemed very jumpy, and in her own little daze. Of course, Heero noticed none of this as his brain tried to process the information it was receiving. He was going to live with Relena as her personal bodyguard... 

A sudden thought jerked him into reality. Zechs... 

"Relena?" 

This time, he noted her jumpiness. 

"Y-yes?" 

"Does your brother know of this arrangement?" 

"Actually... no. He's on Mars right now. Why?" 

"Promise me you'll tell him about this before he gets back." 

"Heero, I don't understand---" 

"If you don't tell him, there's no telling how he'll react. I, for one, do not feel like dealing with a homicidal, overprotective brother." 

"Oh..." Relena gasped, realizing what Heero was getting at. "I'll make sure to explain everything to him _very_ clearly. Millardo does have a tendency to... overreact when it comes to you," Relena smiled, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. 

Heero nodded and quickly turned away, not wishing for her to see his face flush. She had that effect on him sometimes, and here he was, stuck in a car with her sitting beside him. The proximity alone was enough to make him blush. Realizing that he was blushing, Heero pondered the occurrence. Since when did he _ever_ blush? It used to be impossible to get him to even smile. 

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Heero watched Relena's profile. She had some sort of disabling effect on him. It was like she had put a spell on him, and try as he might, he couldn't break it. Of course, he wasn't really trying to break it. Who ever knew that Heero Yuy would fall in love... willingly? 

~ Poor Heero, nothing seems to be going right for him. And, why is Relena so jumpy? Is Heero's financial dilemma the only reason for his new position? And what has Duo cooked up this time for his friend? 


	4. Chapter 3

Body ~ Good news, my finger isn't broken, just stoved REALLY bad. Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. Due to current events, I've had a little trouble getting into my humorous niche. I'm back now though! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I hate to disappoint all those lawyers looking to sue my butt, but I'm telling you right here, right now, that I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. So there! 

Of Laptops & Love Letters 

Chapter Three 

By: Penybright 

Heero spent the rest of his day holed up in his new room. It wasn't that he had many belongings to unpack, it was just that he didn't want a chance encounter with his new charge. Relena had already managed to get him to drop his guard twice that day. He wasn't about to let it happen a third time. The time alone and undisturbed, also allowed Heero to begin the schematics of Relena's current security system. Even if he was given the job because he was a charity case, he was going to make sure he did the job right. After all, it was Relena's safety, and he would never allow anything to happen to her if he could help it. Of course, he had no idea how... interesting his job could get. He was about to discover that being Relena's personal bodyguard involved more than just protecting her from threats 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*

The next morning, Heero descended the stairs wearing his usual Preventers uniform. Relena saw him as he made his way down, and ran up the stairs to meet him halfway. 

"You're not seriously going to wear that?" she questioned skeptically, gesturing at his attire. 

"Is there something wrong with my uniform?" Heero asked, a bit bewildered. 

"If you are going to be seen with me in public, you're going to have to dress the part," Relena explained as she dragged him the rest of the way down the stairs. 

"It seems that a shopping trip is in order," she informed Pagan. "My bodyguard needs a new wardrobe." 

Heero instantly dug his heels into the carpet. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Look Heero, now that you'll be escorting me everywhere, you'll need some new attire. You can't very well escort me to tomorrow night's ball in this," she explained, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. 

"Besides, Lady Une and I agreed that if you didn't dress like my bodyguard, then possible terrorists would be less likely to succeed if they thought you were someone else." 

"I don't know..." 

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. You can even help me pick out my dress for the ball!" Relena bubbled happily as she dragged Heero out to the limo. Heero sighed in defeat, and allowed himself to be drug along. 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*

Heero never did enjoy being the center of attention. Unfortunately, with the way Relena had him dressed, he was the focal point of every female in the entire mall complex. 

"Relena," Heero hissed from the corner of his mouth. "Can we please get out of here? I feel like a slab of meat put before a cage _very_ hungry tigers." 

Relena giggled at Heero's comment and smiled, linking her arm through his. Instantly, looks of jealously were shot her way. 

"Why don't we get some lunch? Then, we can look for a gown for me, and leave." 

Heero reluctantly agreed, wanting nothing more at that moment than to hide in the shadows. 

Lunch proved to be quite interesting. Their waitress insisted on flirting with Heero every opportunity she could, until Relena warned her to back off. Heero had thanked Relena, but instantly regretted it when he saw a feline smile alight on her face. She hadn't tried anything... yet. 

Currently, the two were in a small boutique. Heero's eyes roamed over the small store. He glanced halfheartedly at the multitude of dresses hanging on metal racks. This was the fifth store they had been to, and Relena had yet to find something she liked. Heero continued to scan the store as Relena tried on yet another dress. Finding him a tuxedo had been much simpler. Of course, Relena had been picky about that too... 

Suddenly, Heero's eyes caught on a scrap of fabric. It stood out among the rest of the dresses he had seen. Most, if not all, of the dresses Relena had tried on, were of light colors. He noticed that she seemed to stay away from black, and it was a shame. Deciding that he'd had enough of traipsing through dress stores, Heero made his way over to the dress he had spotted. Pulling it of the rack, he made his way to Relena's dressing stall, and knocked on the door. 

"Yes?" 

"Here," Heero said simply, tossing the garment over the top of the door. 

"Heero... I don't think---" 

"Just try it," Heero grumbled in irritation. Relena sighed, and tugged the garment the rest of the way over the door. 

"All right," she complied. 

When Relena opened the door and stepped out, Heero's attention was riveted to her, and only her. The dress fit her perfectly, accentuating all her beautiful features. Of course, Heero's opinion was a tad biased. 

The dress Relena was wearing, was of a black slinky, velvety fabric. Three mauve roses cut diagonally across the front, their centers studded with shimmering gems. The neckline was scooped and modest, but the back was a completely different story. The dress basically had no back, only two thin straps that crossed in an X. A slit ran from about mid thigh to the floor. Relena looked at the garment she was wearing uncertainly. 

"I'm not so sure..." Relena trailed off, looking to Heero for his opinion. She almost burst out laughing. Heero was practically drooling over her. Relena instantly decided that she would get the dress, just to torture Heero at the ball. 

"Let's see you try and keep that impassive mask tomorrow night," she whispered as she turned back to the changing stall. 

Heero stared at the space Relena had just occupied. What had he just done. Moments after Relena shut the door, Heero smacked himself. God, how was he going to be able to pay attention to anything with her wearing that dress tomorrow night? He had enough trouble paying attention to anything when she was around. 

"Maybe she won't get the dress," Heero mumbled to himself, looking up expectantly when Relena came back out. 

"Thank you, Heero. You managed to find me the perfect dress," Relena smiled, watching Heero flinch at her statement. "What would I ever do without you?" she teased, going to the register and paying for the gown. Heero stoically followed her out of the store, not sure what to expect anymore. Today had been a learning experience that he would not soon forget. He couldn't help but dread what tomorrow evening's experience would be like. 

Heero's face paled as he realized something. Duo and the others would be attending the benefit ball tomorrow. That meant... Heero knew if he slipped up once, he'd never hear the end of it from any of his friends. He'd have enough trouble dealing with the comments about him being Relena's _personal_ bodyguard. Stepping into the limo after Relena, Heero sighed and began to rub his temples. He could feel a headache of migraine proportions coming on... 

~ Well? Poor Heero, being dragged through a mall like that... Anyway, how do you think Heero's going to cope at the ball? Will he survive? The questions will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned! 


	5. Chapter 4

Body ~ Yay, chapter four is finally here! I'm trying to get a chapter out at least every week. I hope I can manage. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest installment! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. At least the plot is mine... 

Of Laptops & Love Letters 

Chapter Four 

By: Penybright 

With a grim face and steely resolve, Heero stepped out of the limo, offering his hand to Relena. Relena smiled gratefully, and stepped daintily out of the vehicle. Heero wanted to scowl darkly at the young woman standing beside him. She had worn that dress on purpose. As if he didn't have enough to worry about. 

A sudden thought struck Heero. Why had Relena worn the dress he had picked? He knew she wanted to tease him, but could there be an ulterior motive? It was to much to hope for; that Relena could actually be showing interest in him. She had a perfectly nice boyfriend at the moment. Terry was a true gentleman, and could offer Relena things Heero could only dream about. 

Again, Heero glanced at Relena from the corner of his eye. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell Relena the truth, and get the issue off his mind. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, though. After Heero had made it clear during the wars that he had no interest in Relena, she had accepted it. She instead sought comfort from another, realizing that Heero could never be more than a friend. Neither of them had been truly happy since. 

The young couple walked through the doors of the ballroom, and were instantly besieged by flashing lights. Heero blinked in surprise, while Relena turned on the charm. Once they made their way through the mob of paparazzi, the two were surrounded by various diplomats. Inwardly, Heero groaned. He hated social functions, especially when he was in the limelight. Relena seemed to be enjoying herself very much though. Heero wasn't sure, but he thought she was actually taking enjoyment in his discomfort. 

Of course he would never get her to admit anything. No, she was too good a politician for that. She could lie through her teeth with a perfectly innocent smile plastered on her face. Heero couldn't decide which was worse, facing Relena or Zechs. When thoughts of Zechs were brought up, Heero began to wonder how the older man would take the news of Heero being Relena's bodyguard... per her request. Heero was jerked from his thoughts when Relena commanded his attention. 

"Heero, aren't you going to offer to dance with me?" 

Heero looked at Relena and immediately noted her crafty smile. 

"I think---" 

"A proper escort would not desert his charge," Relena interrupted, a slight edge to her voice. Heero silently offered Relena his arm and led her out to the dance floor. 

"Thank you," she said softly as they took up positions for a slow waltz. Heero kept his expression impassive as he nodded. Tonight was going to be a long night. 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*

Several hours later, Heero found himself wishing that he could have a drink. Alcohol was out of the question, though, when he was on the job. Heero wouldn't allow anything to hinder his protection of Relena. A few drinks to dull his mind wouldn't have been amiss that night though. Heero found the constant gossip and babble grating on his nerves. He was reaching his limit, and was going to lash out at someone soon if he didn't remove himself to a remote corner. 

Relena's eyes scanned the room, looking for Heero. She spotted him to her left, slinking into the shadows. 

"Oh no you don't," she whispered under her breath. He was going to endure every excruciating minute of this social function, even if it killed him. She wasn't going to let him escape, not this time. 

Heero sighed gratefully when he reached the darkened alcove. There was no one there to bother him. He could have a few moments peace until someone came looking for him. It wouldn't be long until... 

"Heero." 

He inwardly groaned. Why was it always her? She seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to him. 

"Relena," Heero replied blandly. 

"You still owe me a few more dances. The ball is almost over." 

"Relena, I'm not going back out there." 

Relena narrowed her eyes and grabbed Heero's wrist. 

"You are coming with me, now," she said, pulling on his arm. Heero silently resisted, placing his feet firmly in place. 

"No." 

Relena sighed in exasperation. He was so impossible! She slackened her hold, throwing Heero off guard for when she yanked with all her strength. Heero's eyes widened as he stumbled forward, right into Relena. Relena discovered her error to late, as Heero tumbled into her. The two fell to the floor with a loud thump, Heero falling completely on top of Relena. They drew the attention of several guests. There was the flash of a camera and secretive murmuring. 

Heero leaped to his feet as if he had been shot. Relena looked up at him, dazed. If she didn't know any better, Heero looked like he was blushing. Heero stuck his hand out to help Relena to her feet, turning his glare on the bystanders. They all quickly backed off, giving the two some space. 

"Can I have those dances now?" Relena asked sweetly. Heero scowled at her, but led her to the dance floor. Frequently, Heero would have to avert his eyes from Relena to regain control of his emotions. When Relena moved closer and placed her head on Heero's shoulder, he swallowed thickly. He quickly averted his eyes from her gaze, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks. For the rest of the evening, Heero became Relena's "willing" dance partner. 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*

The next morning, Heero woke up feeling less than wonderful. He still felt exhausted from the night before. Who knew that dancing could be so tiring? Dragging himself out of bed he proceeded to the bathroom. After a quick shower, Heero dressed and began his descent down the large staircase. Upon reaching the bottom step, he was greeted by Pagan, who handed him a newspaper. Heero looked at the butler warily. He had a decidedly unreadable expression on his face. 

Heero's face paled and he felt physically sick when he opened the paper to the front page. In full color, sprawled across the page, was a picture of Relena and Heero in a rather... interesting position. Heero felt his face heat up from both embarrassment and anger. Those dirty reporters had turned an accident into something rather risqué. In big, bold print the headline read: **Vice Foreign Minister and Beau Found Together in Dark Alcove at Last Evening's Charity Ball**. 

Heero whirled around when he heard someone gasp. Relena was standing behind him, absolutely mortified. 

"I- I can't believe they..." 

Heero's head sunk to the cool wood table. 

_'This was not good, this was not good, this was not good...'_

"Yuy!" 

Heero's head snapped up, and he had the instinct to instantly bolt. 

"What is the meaning of this?" an enraged Zechs asked, holding up a newspaper. Heero remained silent, not sure how to answer. Zechs glared coldly, taking a menacing step forward. 

"What did you do to my sister?" 

~ Oh my... What insanity ensues next time? Will Zechs beat Heero to a bloody pulp, or will Relena be able to diplomatically mend things? 


	6. Chapter 5

Body ~ I made it! Here's this week's chapter! It's perhaps not as funny as other chapters, but it's got some mush... Well, enjoy! 

Disclaimer: The usual. I own nothing but the plot. 

Of Laptops & Love Letters 

Chapter Five 

By: Penybright 

Heero blinked, Zechs scowled, Relena bit her lip in anxiety, and then all hell broke loose. Zechs lunged forward, tackling Heero to the floor. Heero brought his fist up to connect with Zechs jaw. Zechs reciprocated by slamming his fist into Heero's face. Zechs pulled back his arm to hit Heero again, but it was caught by someone. 

"Millardo Peacecraft! Get off him at once!" Relena demanded, tugging on her brother's arm. 

"But..." 

"You didn't even let us explain," Relena huffed irritably. 

Reluctantly, Relena's brother got off of Heero, backing slowly away, his fists clenched. Heero sat up, gingerly raising a hand to his bloody, and probably broken, nose. Relena left the room and returned seconds later, a box of tissues in hand. Glaring at her brother, she walked over to Heero and knelt on the floor beside him. 

"Let me see," she said softly, pulling his hand away. She critically studied his nose and came to a conclusion. 

"It's broken," Relena sighed. "Here," she said, handing him a tissue as she helped him to a chair. She then turned her attention to a fuming Millardo. 

"If you would have let us explain, you wouldn't be so upset. I wanted Heero to dance with me last night, but he was being as taciturn as ever. So, I tried to drag him onto the dance floor. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting me to tug so hard, and we both fell." 

"So he didn't try anything?" 

"Millardo, even if he did try something, I'm the one who would decide whether or not to deck him. Is that clear?" 

"Relena..." 

"No. I'm not having this happen again." 

"... All right." 

"Good. Don't you have somewhere to be?" 

"Yes. Can we talk later? I really am sorry about this. It's just that..." 

"I know, you're a little on the overprotective side," Relena smiled. 

Millardo nodded before turning and letting himself out. Relena sighed heavily and sat down beside Heero. 

"You should have a doctor look at that you know." 

Heero glared at Relena. Relena couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out. 

"You look hilarious when you glare with a bloody tissue sticking out your nose!" 

Heero was saved from further embarrassment when Pagan entered, informing Relena that she had a phone call. Relena excused herself, still laughing at Heero's expense. 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*

A while later, after Heero had cleaned himself up, he went looking for Relena. He hadn't seen her since she took the phone call that morning. After about fifteen minutes of searching, he found her. She was curled up on a plush love seat in one of her many studies. Heero quietly entered the room, not wishing to disturb her. As he neared her prone form, he noticed her tear streaked face. He knelt on the floor beside her, reaching a shaky hand up to brush back strands of gold that were stuck to her face. 

Watery aquamarine eyes fluttered open. Heero jerked his hand away, preparing to bolt from the room. 

"Heero?" 

_'Damn, he was caught.'_

"Yes?" 

Relena slid off the love seat and into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Heero swallowed thickly, his arms frozen at his sides. He shuddered when Relena buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

"Hold me, please?" she pleaded, as he felt wet tears against his neck. 

Numbly, Heero wrapped his arms around her, cradling her like a newborn. 

"What... happened," Heero asked at last, finally finding his voice. 

"T- Terry broke up with me because of... because of the newspaper picture. He said some awful things, and... and I'm being threatened again..." 

Relena was being threatened? By who? Why hadn't he been told? No wonder she was jumpy all the time. 

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Heero assured her. "And... and I'm here if you... ever needsomeone to talk to." 

Relena sniffled, and he could feel her smile against his neck. 

"Thank you," she whispered, snuggling against him. "You're far nicer than you lead people to believe." 

Heero didn't have a response for that. He did, however, light up like a Christmas bulb when she snuggled closer. If she kept this up, he was going to pass out. He felt a little faint at the moment already. 

"Way to go Heero!" Duo whistled as he walked in on the unsuspecting two. He made a mental note to aquire the surveillance tape for the room. If possible, Heero turned even redder. 

"Duo, I'm going to kill you," Heero threatened, attempting to get up. Heero found he couldn't move with Relena in his arms. 

"I'm not letting you get anymore broken bones today," Relena explained while trying to compose herself. Heero glowered at his so-called friend. Duo only smiled wider. 

"I dropped by to tell you that Lady Une needs you to stop by Headquarters for some documents." 

"Why didn't she just send them over with you?" 

Duo shrugged. 

"Are you two lovebirds going to stay like that all day?" he teased, enjoying the discomfort he was causing Heero. Relena disentangled herself from Heero and stood up. Heero instantly mourned the loss of her warmth. He felt so cold without her... Picking himself up, he grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him out of the room. Relena smiled as she watched the two of them. 

Outside, in the hallway, Heero was having a heated conversation with Duo. 

"If you say one word about this..." 

"But you two are so cute together!" 

"Duo, I am very close to causing you sever physical harm," Heero growled. 

"All right, all right! I won't tell a soul." 

"You promise?" 

"I promise. Heero, you should really tell her how you feel." 

Heero looked sharply at Duo. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Don't play stupid with me soldier boy. I've read all those documents on your laptop. What's holding you back?" 

"I... I don't--- If she rejected me, I don't know what I'd do," Heero said, glancing uneasily at the study door. "I don't want her to feel pity for me either." 

"You've got it bad," Duo said, shaking his head. "I never would have thought of you as the shy type though," he mused. 

"She's happy, that's all that matters." 

"Is she really happy?" Duo asked, becoming serious. Heero didn't answer, he only stared blankly at the door. 

"I'll give you twenty-four hours to confess, or I'm going to help the process along myself." 

"Duo," Heero warned, turning back to face his friend, only to discover he was gone. 

~ Uh-oh! Duo's going to "help"? Heero will be lucky to make it through the next few chapters without a nosebleed... Oh, so evil... *cackles* 


	7. Chapter 6

Body ~ The weekly chapter has arrived! Granted, it's a bit late... Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so much. And now, on with the fic! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song I'm Gonna Be is the Proclaimers'. 

Of Laptops & Love Letters 

Chapter 6 

By: Penybright 

The dimly lit apartment set the atmosphere for the unfolding plot. Four young men were seated around a folding table, three of them intently watching the braided one. Duo studied their faces, making sure he had their undivided attention. Pulling the others into his scheme would definitely make things easier. Heero didn't have a chance with all four of them working against... no, for him. 

"As you all know, Heero was unable to attend our weekly poker gamed due to his new... occupation," Duo began. There were several snickers from various parties. 

"I'm sure that it has come to all of your attention, that Yuy has some problems. Mainly in the relationship area. May I present exhibit A," Duo said, pulling out Heero's laptop with a flourish. He instantly had everyone's attention. 

"Go ahead and look at some of the documents," he smiled. "I'm sure you'll find them quite entertaining. Personally, I never knew Heero had it in him to be a romantic." 

The other pilots were floored, to say the least. There were various documents that contained detailed plans of possible date ideas. Other files were devoted solely to love notes, some of them epic. The odd poem or song was found as well. However, the most interesting detail, was who all the notes, letters, and songs were addressed to. 

"So, who's in?" Duo asked casually. 

"We're in," Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa chorused. 

"All right, let us begin Operation Amour!" 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*

That evening, Heero found himself pouring over security documents. Lady Une had given Heero detailed schematics of Relena's current security, and the known problems they had encountered. It wasn't exactly the most fascinating reading material, but he wasn't about to overlook anything concerning Relena's safety. He had questioned Une about Relena receiving threats. She had told him not to worry about it. They were on it. He was just supposed to do his job. Heero explained to her that knowing about possible terrorists _was_ his job. Lady Une reminded him of his place, and quickly dismissed him. 

Thinking back on it, Heero didn't like the answers he had been given. Something was up, and he hated being in the dark. Without access to any of the gathered information or threats, he could do nothing. Placing the stack of security details on the desk before him, Heero sighed heavily. Running a hand through his messy bangs, he stood up. It was going to be a long night, and he would definitely need some coffee. 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_* 

The next morning, there was a brisk knock on Heero's bedroom door before it swung open. Relena stepped into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. Heero was standing in the middle of the room, noting but a towel wrapped around his waist. He blinked in surprise, water dripping from his wet bangs. 

Relena had to shake her head and bring herself back to reality. 

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." 

Heero remained standing like a deer caught in headlights, a deep flush working its way across his face. 

"Um... I'll let you get dressed, then we'll talk," Relena mumbled, blushing as she stepped out, shutting the door softly behind her. 

"Damn," she breathed once the door was shut, fanning herself. The mental image of Heero in nothing but a towel almost caused her to swoon. But then, reality settled in. 

"He'd never think of me in that way," Relena whispered. "I'm a friend, a ... mission," she stated sadly, heading downstairs. 

"I just hope I can keep this up," she murmured worriedly. 

After Relena shut the door, Heero remained standing rigidly still in the middle of his room. He blinked several more times before coming back to reality. It wasn't everyday that the woman of your dreams walked in on you while... Heero shook his head to clear it. Relena wanted to talk to him, and he didn't want to keep her waiting. She was an extremely busy woman. 

Once dressed and downstairs, Heero found Relena at the front door. She was talking to a delivery man, who had a small package. Creeping forward silently, Heero listened closely to the conversation. 

"May I ask who the package is from?" Relena inquired, curious. 

The delivery man looked down at his clipboard. 

"A Mr. Yuy," he replied, handing her the small cardboard box. Relena accepted it with a nod and a thank you. Heero watched her puzzled expression as she turned back into the foyer. 

"Why would Heero send me something? He could just give it to me..." 

Heero was wondering the same thing himself. He hadn't sent Relena anything. He didn't have any need to... 

"Shit," Heero cursed, blocking Relena's way and attempting to snatch the parcel. 

"Heero! What are you trying to do?!" Relena cried, pulling the slim box out of his reach. 

"Relena, give me the package," Heero commanded evenly. 

"Why? What is it?" 

"Just give me the package, Relena." 

"What are you trying to hide, Heero?" Relena questioned as she twisted away, pulling the box open. Heero, again, attempted to snatch the object away, but Relena dashed around a corner. 

"Relena!" 

Relena tipped the box, and a slim CD fell out. It was unlabeled, and plain. She looked at it quizzically, before tucking it behind her back as Heero reached around her. 

"What's on the CD that has you so worried, Heero?" 

Heero came to a dead stop. Relena watched in fascination as all color drained from his face. 

"D- did you say... CD?" he choked out. 

"I most certainly did," Relena replied, taking the opportunity to escape up the stairs to her room. She could have sworn she heard Heero make a small squeak before giving chase. Giggling, Relena sprinted into her room, slamming her door shut just in time. Quickly, she jammed the lock into the place, knowing Heero all too well. 

"Relena, give me the disc," Heero growled. 

"I don't think so. I'm going to find out what's on this CD that has you so worked up." 

"Relena, don't. Please, just give me the CD. Please..." 

Relena ignored Heero's pleas as she slipped to disc into her stereo. She pressed play, and prepared herself for what was to come. To say the least, it wasn't anything she had expected. 

As Heero heard the first several beats of the music, he slumped to the carpeted floor. As his head thunked against the door, he had only one thought. Duo was a dead man. If he managed to live this down... 

Relena listened in fascination the music of a guitar. She jumped slightly when Heero's voice came on, singing. 

...When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be 

I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you 

When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be 

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you 

If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be 

I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you 

And if I haver, well I know I'm gonna be 

I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you 

But I would walk five-hundred miles 

And I would walk five-hundred more 

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles 

To fall down at you door 

When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be 

I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you 

And when the money comes in for the work I'll do 

I'll pass almost every penny on to you 

When I come, oh I know I'm gonna be 

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you 

And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be 

I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you 

But I would walk five-hundred miles 

And I would walk five-hundred more 

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles 

To fall down at you door 

When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be 

I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you 

And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream 

I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you 

When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be 

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you 

And when I come home, yes I know I'm gonna be 

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you 

I'm gonna be the man who's come home with you 

But I would walk five-hundred miles 

And I would walk five-hundred more 

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles 

To fall down at you door 

And I would walk five-hundred miles 

And I would walk five-hundred more 

Just to be the man that walked a thousand miles 

To fall down at your door... 

The music faded out to a blanketing silence. Relena's door began to slide open, and Heero hastily scrambled to his feet. He refused to raise his eyes from the floor, keeping his gaze locked there as he awaited his judgment... 

~ Ah yes, Duo is one devious little monster, isn't he? Who knows what he has planned next? Only time will tell... 


	8. Chapter 7

~ Sorry this is so late. My schedule is nasty right now. Anyway, enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own. Got it? Good... 

Of Laptops & Love Letters 

Chapter 7 

By: Penybright 

Relena quietly opened her door to find Heero staring at the floor. She took a deep breath, and shoved the CD in his face. He seemed startled by her actions. 

"I understand," she whispered. "This was meant for someone... special. Not me." 

Heero's head shot up just in time to have the door shut in his face. He wanted to pound on the door and tell her the CD _was_ meant for her. There _was_ no one else. How could she even think such a thing? 

Instead, Heero turned and slowly descended the stairs. When he reached the bottom step, he flopped down, cradling the CD in his hands. Things had turned out worse then he had expected. Now, Relena probably hated him. Heero became extremely angry with himself. He lurched to his feet, and in a sudden burst of temper, tossed the disc across the floor. It spun to a stop at the other end of the hallway as Heero stalked out the door, slamming it forcefully shut behind him. 

Relena felt her entire section of the mansion shake with the impact. Not knowing that Heero had left, she rushed downstairs, thinking something was wrong. She was meet with an eerily silent hallway. Shrugging, Relena turned to go back up to her room when something caught her eye. A faint glimmer at the end of the hall grabbed her attention. When she saw what it was, she gasped and picked the CD up gingerly. 

"But, why?" she asked herself, glancing sadly at the front door. 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_* 

Heero was a man on a mission. He was upset enough to do something he would have never considered in his right mind. Ask for Duo to stop this torture, and maybe help him. Surely the braided idiot had to know _something_. He had gotten Hildie to marry him after all. 

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Duo wasn't home. Hildie opened her front door, and almost passed out in shock. She was very surprised to find Heero Yuy on her doorstep. 

"I'm sorry, Duo's not home right now. I could tell him you stopped by?" 

Heero seemed to hesitate before nodding reluctantly. 

"Is something wrong, Heero? You don't seem yourself." 

"I" Heero stopped not sure what to say. 

"It's about Relena, isn't it? Why don't you come inside? Maybe I can help." 

Heero reluctantly accepted her offer, not quite sure why he was acting in such a strange way. 

"So, what seems to be the problem?" 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_* 

Duo watched the scene with Relena and Heero unfold with disappointment. He hadn't expected Relena to react like _that_. The idea was to get Heero to confess his feelings, not make Relena upset with him. This was going to be harder than he had originally anticipated. Who knew both of them could be so blindly stubborn? 

"On to plan B," Duo muttered as he headed back to his car. He'd get them together yet, and if all else failed, Duo had one foolproof plan. He'd let Relena read the documents of Heero's laptop. A feral grin spread across Duo's features as he drove home. He could have a little fun while he was at it, make Heero squirm a little. Oh, that would most definitely satisfy his devious little mind... 

Heero sat stiffly on the plush couch. His eyes roamed over the quaint room, done in a scheme of blue. As comforting as the room appeared, it did nothing to calm his nerves. Why was he here? Why had he accepted Hildie's help? What was he thinking!?! Heero began to second guess his faulty judgment. As he was getting up to leave, Hildie entered the room holding a steaming mug of liquid. She silently handed him the drink, sitting down in the chair opposite from the couch. Heero took a tentative sip of the liquid, and was surprised to discover that it was tea, not coffee. 

"So... Heero---" 

Hildie's question was cut off as the front door swung inward. Hildie jumped up from her seat, rushing over to the door. 

"Duo!" 

Heero perked up at the mention of _ that_ name. He waited silently for his prey to draw closer... 

Duo entered the living room, and stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Heero?!?" 

'Shit!' Duo thought frantically, while trying to back away. Heero leapt up from the couch, and instantly had Duo pinned, one hand wrapped around his throat. 

"I'm going to kill you, Maxwell," he seethed. And Duo believed him. Heero's eyes showed no mercy. Suddenly, Heero's hands dropped to his sides, and he stepped away. 

"I shouldn't have come. I'll be going." 

Wait! Maybe I can help. You do want to apologize, don't you? 

Heero looked at him dubiously. Was this another trap? 

"You _do_ like her, don't you?" 

Duo fell into helpless laughter as his friend answered him with a glare. 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_* 

Heero crept silently into the dark room. In his arms, he cradled a large bouquet of lilies and roses, the white and red contrasting vibrantly. he had been reluctant to go along with this idea. Duo had insisted that flowers were the perfect way to make amends. He hadn't said anything about delivering them in person though. 

Heero padded forward on the plush carpet, heading towards the dresser on his right. So far, he was doing good. All he had to do was leave the flowers and note for Relena to find in the morning. It was plain, simple. There was no way anything could go wrong... 

"Heero?" a velvety, sleepy voice called as soft light flooded the room. Heero froze, not sure if he should make a run for it. Slowly, very slowly, he turned around to see Relena sitting up in bed. 

He felt faint as he watched the covers slip down to her waist, revealing her scantily clad torso, wrapped in a thin silky material. He swallowed convulsively as one slender, creamy leg slid out from under the sheets. His eyes unwillingly traveled upwards, following her curves. What she was wearing, _did not_ cover enough skin in his estimation. He could see incredibly too much, and he couldn't take it. The bouquet dropped from Heero's nerveless fingers as he took the full vision of her in. Then, promptly, he collapsed to the floor in an unconscious heap. 

~ *evil cackle* This was soooo much fun to write! (Sorry, no nosebleed Moonkitty!) What's gonna happen when Heero wakes up???? 


	9. Chapter 8

~ Ooooookay, I know it's been AGES since I posted chapter 7. *in meek voice* I'm sorry... The next chapter of Specters should be coming soon too... Anyway, I hope I get chapter 9 out sooner. *crosses fingers* (And you'd think having the mob, an assassin, and The Noodle of Death after me, would motivate me to write faster... *sigh* 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... blah, blah, blah. 

Of Laptops & Love Letters 

Chapter 8 

By: Penybright 

Cautiously, Heero opened his eyes, hoping that it was all just a bad dream. A bad dream that fate seemed to decide would last a bit longer. He stared blankly up at a ceiling that was not his. Actually, it would be a ceiling if it were _his_ room. Instead, he found himself studying a royal blue canopy. He fervently wished that it wasn't _that_ blue canopy, the one he knew belonged to a certain someone... 

"Heero?" 

_'Damn it! This was not fair!'_

He groaned in response, clenching his eyes shut. Maybe if he ignored her, she'd go away... This wasn't happening! It just couldn't be. Why did he _never_ get a break? 

_'Where's a self detonation button when you _really _need one?' _Heero thought acidly. 

"Heero, are you all right? You just collapsed, and... Heero? Are you listening to me? I know you're awake..." 

Heero reluctantly cracked one eye open. His other eye snapped open in surprise. Relena was leaning over him, her nightgown giving him a rather full view. He pulled in a deep breath, averting his eyes and tried to keep his mind out of the gutter. Did she have any idea...? 

"Heero, what were you doing in my room?" 

_'Retreat, retreat!' _his mind screamed in panic. 

"I---" 

What was he supposed to say? He had wanted to apologize, but... Taking another deep breath, he closed his eyes, swallowed thickly, and spoke. 

"I'm sorry." 

With those rushed words, he scrambled off her bed and beat a hasty retreat. Relena watched him go, a worried expression wrinkling her brow. He was sorry? For what? Her eyes pulled back to the forgotten bouquet, studying it. 

"Why are you such a confusing man?" she sighed in exasperation at the flowers. They remained silent and beautiful in the dim light of her room as they lie on the floor. 

"At least he has good taste," Relena relented as she stooped to pick the arrangement up. The pungent scent of lilies and roses assailed her senses. It was an intoxicating scent, and she found herself smiling wistfully. 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_* 

"Damn him!" Duo hissed in annoyance. He was the "perfect soldier". How the _hell_ could he bungle up flowers?!? 

"This is going to take more drastic measures than I thought," Duo sighed, rubbing his temples. "First, I'll let him squirm a bit," he smirked. "Then, I'll see if I can't get the two of them together..." 

Duo's headache grew worse with that statement. At the rate things were going, he'd have to hold them at gunpoint to even have a chance of the confessing their feelings... A sudden thought struck him as he left the surveillance room. 

"Oh dear god... I don't even wanna know how stubborn their kids are going to be." 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_* 

Meanwhile, Heero was leaning heavily against his door, his momentary panic beginning to ebb away. He had been in Relena's bed, with her hovering of him... The picture flashed briefly in his mind, and he blushed a deep scarlet. She was gorgeous. Every creamy inch of her, so smooth and soft... 

Heero smacked himself in irritation. 

"Pervert," he hissed at himself in disgust. He sunk into a plush chair, burying his face in his hands. What was he going to do now? That image would be forever etched in his mind. He half wanted to rush back to her room, take her in his arms, and... 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" he growled in frustration, his hands fisting in his hair. 

It didn't appear as though he'd get much sleep tonight. 

*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_* 

Breakfast the next morning was subdued and silent. Millardo watched his sister and Yuy with suspicion. Something had happened, and he intended to find out what. If that _man_ had hurt his sister in any way... 

"Yuy," Millardo barked. 

"Millardo," Relena sighed, "his name is Heero. H-E-E-R-O, Heero." 

Her brother glanced at her, unfazed. 

"After breakfast, I wish to speak with you privately, Yuy." 

Relena began to protest, but Millardo silenced her with a meaningful glare. She glared back and sighed. He heard her mutter something about "men" and "stupid" as she got up from the table and strode briskly out of the room. 

"What do you want, Zechs?" Heero asked disinterestedly. 

"What's going on between my sister and you?" 

That seemed to get the young man's attention quiet well. 

"What do you mean?" 

Did he sound a bit defensive? 

"The two of you are acting strange..." 

"I don't understand," Heero deadpanned. 

Millardo growled in frustration. 

"You're impossible, Yuy. I swear a block of wood is smarter than you," he grumbled, getting up and stalking out of the room. Heero was left sitting alone at the table, hands clenched into fists as he grit his teeth. He did know _some_ things about... relationships... 

With a groan, Heero allowed his head to sink on to the table top. Just great! Now Zechs was added into his dilemma... Wonderful! Now he had to deal with an overprotective brother who wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass if he made one mistake. 

"Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way," Heero muttered. "Or maybe..." 

A heavy sigh filled the air, followed by a thunk as Heero's head hit the table. If nothing else, his existence was becoming just a bit more twisted than it already was... 

~ I promise the next chapter will be a lot more funny. I'll let you ponder what these words mean in combination: The song "I'm to Sexy", and a drunk Heero... *evil grin* 


	10. Chapter 9

~ *cough* I'm such a slacker -_-; I'm sorry it took me so long to get yet _another_ chapter out. I'm hoping I'll get a good chunk of writing done over vacation. This chapter somehow turned out a bit melancholy... *odd look* I guess it had to happen eventually. Story development, you know? *scampers off to hide from various readers with pitchforks and other hurtful items* 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I own the song "I'm Too Sexy". 

Of Laptops & Love Letters 

Chapter 9 

By: Penybright 

Heero paced his room restlessly. He was suffering another night of insomnia induced by images of Relena in that skimpy negligée... As much as Heero hated to admit it, he _did_ need sleep, and his nerves were beyond frayed at this point. He glanced at the bottle of liquor sitting on his desk. So tempting... 

"To hell with it," Heero muttered, stalking over to his desk and snatching up the bottle. 

Relena had abruptly woken up that evening for unknown reasons. Once she was up, she found she couldn't get back to sleep. With a disgruntled sigh, she slipped out of bed, pulling on a long, pale blue silk robe. She might as well get something to drink, an possibly eat, while she was up. On her way to the grand staircase, Relena passed Heero's door, and paused in uncertainty. Did she hear music drifting through the crack under the door? Cautiously, she inched closer, pressing her ear to the wooden structure. 

What Relena heard was not something she ever expected Heero Yuy to be listening too. It was almost bizarre to hear the lyrics and know who was listening to them. Stepping back from the door, Relena wrapped her knuckles against the wood. She suddenly had the oddest feeling that something wasn't right, and she wanted to make sure Heero was okay. When the door wasn't opened, or a grunt of admission heard, Relena really began to worry. Acting on impulse, she twisted the door knob and swung the door open. The scene that greeted her made her freeze in wide-eyed shock. 

Heero, obviously drunk, was singing along to the lyrics and even... acting them out. The catchy beat of the synthesized music registered in Relena's mind as she watched in shock, frozen in place. 

"'Cause I'm a model, ya know wha I mean," Heero slurred. "An I do mah little turn on tha catwalk. Yeah, on tha catwalk..." 

Heero proceeded to strut toward Relena, doing a stumbling turn when he was halfway to her. 

"I shake mah little touche on tha catwalk." 

If not for the sheer oddity and shock of the situation, Relena would have doubled over in laughter as Heero continued to act out the song, "shaking his little touche on the catwalk". 

"I'm too thexy for mah cat, too sexy for my cat," Heero sang as he approached Relena until he was inches away form her. Leaning in, he purred the next line in Relena's ear. 

"Poor pussy, poor pussy cat..." 

Relena gasped as his breath tickled her ear, her breath hitching as he pulled away. Damn he was hot when he was drunk... 

"I'm to sexy for my love, to sexy for my love..." 

Heero's voice seemed to grow quiet with those words. The last line came out slightly choked. 

"Love's going to leave me." 

And with that, Heero sunk to the floor in a half conscious heap. Relena regained her senses after his collapse, and rushed over to his side. Glazed Prussian blue eyes looked at her longingly. 

"Re...lena..." 

"Hush, you're drunk, Heero. You need to get into bed and drink some water." 

"Un," he muttered, slumping against Relena's shoulder. "So warm..." 

Relena couldn't help but smile at him. He was like a smile child. Shifting to a more comfortable position, she cradled Heero against her, her fingers idly playing through his tousled hair. 

"Heero?" 

"Hm..." 

"What were you sorry for the other night?" 

"I made you cry." 

The words were barely above a whisper. Relena wasn't sure how to respond to that. He _had_ made her cry, though she didn't think it was intentional. She knew Heero had his own demons to contend with, and that he'd been seeing a psychiatrist after the Eve Wars. His progress was slow, but he was trying, and that's what mattered. If she could help in any way, she would. He had opened her eyes and taught her so much... 

"Don't you worry about that," she responded finally. "All is forgiven." 

A soft mutter was her only indication that he had heard her, before he went completely limp in her arms. Relena sighed, and began to drag Heero over to his bed. She should have gotten him into bed _then_ started up a conversation. But, it had felt so nice to have him in her embrace once more. 

"Sleep well, Heero," Relena whispered, her lips ghosting over his before she padded out of his room, softly shutting the door behind her. 

"So, you still have a thing for him." 

Relena jumped and whirled to face the owner of the voice. Solemn blue eyes regarded her. 

"Millardo..." 

~ Yeah, yeah, I know. Another cliffhanger. You'll live :P 


	11. Chapter 10

I don't even want to think about how long it's been since I've updated this. I really don't. I'm a horrible, horrible slacker. It's been a good while since I've written anything, and for that I apologize. I've missed so much. I'm lost on how things stand now, but… I'm trying to get back on track. If this chapter isn't up to par… I don't know what to tell you. I'm still a bit rusty. Just give me a bit to get back in my groove…

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Of Laptops and Love Letters

Chapter 10

By: Penybright

"I hope you know what you're doing," he interjected before she could explain.

"I---"

"Tell Yuy to get his act together. It's disgusting," Millardo warned, turning and stalking back to his room.

Relena watched her brother's tall form retreating into the darkness of the hall. He had an uncanny way of just sneaking up on her like that. Not that Heero was any better, mind you… Glancing back at said problem's door, Relena sighed. Maybe he _did _have feelings for her. Really looking back on things, he had been acting quite a bit strange as of late. She had thought at first that maybe it was because of the threats, and he was concerned for her safety. But now, seeing things in a new light, she realized that was far from what was troubling the taciturn man. Heero definitely had issues to deal with, and Millardo was right. He needed to get his act together. That, and straighten out his feelings, and most importantly, what his feelings were for her. Padding back to her room, Relena resigned herself to a sleepless night of pondering over the man who always seemed to hold her thoughts hostage.

Bright, painful sunlight hit Heero's closed eyes. The harsh light was unforgiving of his condition. Groaning, Heero threw an arm over his eyes and rolled over. He felt like crap. With good reason too. Nobody ever felt just fine and dandy after being drunk, especially not as drunk as he had been. Last night's event's were still foggy in his mind, and there was a disturbing block of nothing but black.

His head throbbed painfully as his stomach churned. His throat was dry, and his mouth felt as though it was stuffed with cotton. The first lucid thought was that of water. Half falling out of bed, he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Slumping against the sink cabinet, Heero turned the faucet on, first splashing some of the cool water on his face before filling a glass.

After a very hot shower, Heero moodily descended the stairs to seek out coffee. Upon entering the kitchen, he realized something. He hadn't seen Millardo at all this morning. He was normally lying in wait for him, ready to send glares Heero's way that held many… unpleasant meanings. He hadn't seen Relena either, which was also unusual.

He absently reached for the coffee pot, wondering what the reason could be for their absence. He could understand Relena not being there. She often had early meetings, and her schedule was hectic. Millardo though… It seemed all he ever did was follow Heero's every move, glaring all the way. Something was definitely up, and he didn't like it.

"Yuy."

Heero almost spilled the steaming mug of coffee on himself when he heard that voice. It sounded smug, too smug. Schooling his features, Heero turned to face Millardo, raising an eyebrow in question.

A manila folder was shoved in his face as Millardo uttered two curt words before turning sharply and leaving.

"You're late."

Placing the mug of coffee on the counter, Heero opened the folder and began to scan the documents within. It appeared that Relena's plans had changed for the day. He knew her schedule had consisted of several meetings and at least two conferences. It seemed one of the conferences had been canceled, and that her meetings had finished early. The minister, having free time, was going to the mall after her last meeting let out. Glancing at his watch, Heero inwardly groaned. Her last meeting had let out five minutes ago. Relena was already on her way to the mall, and he'd have to book it in order to meet her there on time.

"Why the mall?" Heero muttered irritably under his breath. He remembered all to well his last excursion with her there. It wasn't one of his pleasant memories to say the least. And what was it with women and shopping? Grabbing his Preventer jacket as he jogged out the door, Heero had a bad feeling about the unfolding of the day's events.

By some strange circumstance of luck, Heero arrived at the entrance of the mall before Relena; barely. The young woman stepped out of her limo, a happy smile alighting her face. Seeing her in such a good mood, Heero couldn't help but let a small smile slip himself. Walking up to him, Relena linked her arm through his and proceeded to drag him inside with her.

"I promise I'll try to make this as painless an experience as I can," Relena quipped facetiously.

"Hn."

"Oh, please don't start that. Speaking in full sentences suits you so much better."

"You seem to be in a good mood today," Heero ventured.

"Of course. I have some free time, and I get to spend it with you," she smiled. Heero felt a faint blush tinge his cheeks and turned his face away. "I'm glad," he murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Where are we going first?"

"I'm not sure… I have another formal function coming up, and I thought you could help me pick out another dress."

Heero groaned in resignation. He knew there was a catch to being able to spend time with here. And if she had another function, that meant…

"Yes, you'll be my escort again. Don't bother trying to argue. Lady Une has already given the order and filled out the paperwork."

Hero reluctantly followed after Relena into the elevator, realizing that the torment was never going to end, unless… But he couldn't. What if she…? No, no, no, no--- His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the elevator lurched to a stop. He immediately tried all the buttons in vain. Opening the call box, he lifted the phone to his ear only to be met with silence.

"Just great…"

Down in the dark underworld of the mall know as the basement… Duo smiled devilishly at his co-conspirators.

"Hopefully this will work," Trowa sighed.

"It'll at least prove to be interesting…"

"And very entertaining, Quatra. It's always amusing to watch Heero squirm," Duo smirked.

Well… I guess that it for this chapter. It's a little shorter than my chapters usually are, but… I had so much trouble trying to start this back up again. Tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 11

AN: There should only be a few more chapters left to this fic. Maybe three more at the most. Needless to say, the torture is far from over for poor Heero. The worst is yet to come. -snicker- Oh so evil…

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. And even if you do sue… you might get a cracker, it's about all I got. You wouldn't take a starving woman's last cracker, would you:-P

Of Laptops & Love Letters

Chapter 11

By: Penybright

"Heero, what---" Relena's question died away to a squeak as the lights suddenly cut off.

"I'm going to kill him," Heero muttered under his breath, knowing this could be the handiwork of only one man. Relena fidgeted in the dark, not sure what was going on. It was just a minor malfunction, right? This kind of thing happened all the time. They'd have it fixed soon, and she…

"Relena?"

"Yes," Relena replied a little too quickly for her taste.

"The phone's out. Do you have---"

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," Relena cut Heero short, mentally berating herself as she dug through her purse.

------------------------------------------

"Abort Mission!" Duo cried, realizing too late the fatal flaw in his plan.

"Idiot," Wufei muttered.

"Well, maybe if you'd try to _help_ instead of…" Duo began.

"Guys, we don't have time for this," Quatre interjected.

"Quatre's right. If Heero catches us here…" Trowa trailed off, leaving the rest to their imaginations.

"Let's go," Wufei grumbled irritably as the four pilots hastily made their escape.

------------------------------------------

As the doors to the elevator slid laboriously open, Heero grimaced. A large crowd had gathered, as they often did in such circumstances. He could hear the murmurings of scandal. Suspicious eyes watched him and the Vice Foreign Minister. Deciding a speedy exit from the mall would be best, Heero grabbed Relena's wrist and began to drag her towards the crowd.

"Heero!"

"Trust me. We need to get you out of here before…" But it was too late. The paparazzi had already arrived on the scene. Shouldering his way through the mass of people, Heero drug Relena along with him. He just managed to shove her into the safety of the waiting limo as the mob of reporters and cameramen caught up with them.

Sliding quickly into the backseat, Heero slammed the door shut as an explosion of camera flashes went off. Running a hand through his tousled hair he sighed. This was not going to be good. Tomorrow's tabloids would make sure of that.

Relena sat silently beside him, lost in her own despairing thoughts. Why was her life suddenly such a mess? First the threats, and then the event at the ball, the breakup with Terry, and now this…

"Pagan?"

"Yes, Miss Relena?"

"Sixty-second and Locust, please."

Pagan nodded.

Pulling through the high, wrought iron gates, Heero wondered what Relena was here for. The entire grounds were surrounded by tall limestone walls. Gravel walkways crisscrossed and zigzagged through the green and brown speckled grass. Tress lined the walkways, the fiery colors of fall adorning their branches.

"I'll be right back," Relena called as she shut the limo door.

"You best stay here," Pagan informed Heero, sending a meaningful glare back at him via the rearview mirror. Irked, Heero took the butler's advice.

Relena's feet carried her without any help from her brain. She knew this place well. She came to a stop before a large headstone, her father's name carved into its cold face. She came here often when she was troubled. Kneeling down before the grave, Relena began to spill her woes.

------------------------------------------

"This isn't working. We need to tackle this from another angle…" Duo mused.

"You have Yuy's laptop, right?" Wufei asked evenly.

"Well, yeah."

"I think I see where Wufei's going with this," Trowa murmured. "Why not take the stolen information to the source?"

"You mean… give Relena Heero's laptop," Quatre asked in surprise. "But how would we get close enough?"

"Hm… yes. And how could we ensure that Yuy won't squirm his way out of the confrontation."

"We have to neutralize the threat," Duo smirked.

"It's going to take all four of us to pull this off."

"I agree. This isn't going to be easy," Quatre frowned. "If nothing else, Heero is extremely stubborn, and he won't go down without a fight."

"If it's a fight he wants, let's give him the fight of his life," Wufei snickered.

"If he catches us, we'll be lucky to live through this," Trowa sighed.

"Everybody in?" Duo smiled devilishly. The question was greeted with silence, but approval.

"Then let's start planning. We don't have much time."

------------------------------------------

Once back at the mansion, Heero began his rounds as Relena went straight to her room. Her mood hadn't improved since they left the cemetery. As he watched her slowly ascend the stairs, Heero hoped that whatever was bothering her would be resolved soon. He hated to see her like this.

He checked and double checked all the security measures he had in place before heading back to his room. Latching the door firmly behind him, Heero flopped onto the bed. Tomorrow wasn't going to be pretty. The media would twist what had happened every way but the right way. Who knew what outrageous things they'd write. By tomorrow morning fifty different versions of some tawdry story would be everywhere. It wouldn't take long for Zechs to find out… Heero grimaced.

Heero knew he'd be after him, primed and ready to exact punishment. Punishment, Heero was sure, that would be less than pleasant, and far from painless. He didn't think Relena would be much help, either. With the mood she was in, he'd be lucky to see her at all tomorrow. Which meant…

Sighing, Heero stood up and walked over to his desk. This was it. It was time to take matters into his own hands. Duo had gone too far. He'd been warned. It was time…for revenge.

It's so sweet that Heero thinks he's going to get revenge.

Heero: --;


	13. Chapter 12

A.N.- I'm figuring there's about two more chapters left to this, possibly 3. Or maybe just two chapters and an epilogue. Who knows. I'm crazy like that. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh the evil things I could do if these character's _were_ mine… But they're not, so :-P

Of Laptops & Love Letters

Chapter 12

By: Penybright

Millardo Peacecraft stood across the vast expanse of his superior's desk. He knew he must be hallucinating. Surely she couldn't possibly expect him to participate in this charade. Lady Une smiled knowingly.

"No, Zechs, you're not hallucinating. I _am_ asking you to do this."

"You honestly expect me to believe---"

"I expect you to do what's right, and follow orders. However, knowing you, I thought that a little persuasion might be needed. Here."

Lady Une slid a large manila envelope across the desk, watching Zechs carefully. They'd need his cooperation if they were going to pull this off. Even with his help, it wasn't going to be easy. Zechs opened the envelope, pulling out a thick stack of papers. As he began to scan the documents, his eyes narrowed.

"What is this?"

Again, a knowing smile.

"That, is information that has been recovered to facilitate---"

"I see." Slipping the papers back into the envelope, Millardo turned to leave.

"I must warn you," Lady Une cautioned. "If you are not willing to help, I will be forced to treat you as a threat, and therefore---"

"I'll give you my decision in one hour." And with that, Zechs was gone. Lady Une sighed, lowering herself back down into her chair. They needed his cooperation for this. She only hoped he'd come to realize the truth and accept it.

------------------------------------

"Yuy!"

Hero's head snapped up from the desk where he had fallen asleep, sometime that morning, after working through the night. The heavy oak door burst open with a splintering crack. His instincts kicked in as he rolled quickly from the chair and dove behind the oversized bed. So, Zechs had finally come for him…

"You can stop hiding, Yuy. I know you're in here. Face me like a man."

Heero's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened at the insult. Forcing his expression to remain neutral, he stood up. He found Zechs standing patiently just inside the doorway. Their eyes locked, Heero's expression of indifference turning to cool anger as he registered Zechs' smug expression.

"I have a few questions for you, and you better not try to dance around them."

"Hn."

"Something has been brought to my attention. I am not pleased by this new information. However, it seems that my opinion on this matter is irrelevant."

"What are you getting at Zechs? I don't have time for this," Heero growled. Duo would be arriving soon, and he still had yet to set his trap and fine tune his plan.

Zechs stepped forward, smirking as he noticed Heero tense up. He thrust a large envelope into Heero's chest. Heero took it grudgingly, a feeling of unease washing over him. Turning up the flap, he watched Zechs out of the corner of his eye. Something was very wrong indeed. Sliding the large stack of papers partially out, he began to scan the print and instantly froze.

------------------------------------

"Is everything set?"

Three heads nodded in response. The four gundam pilots were seated around a table strewn with blueprints, schematics and any other information they could get their hands on. The object of their mission was buried beneath the piles of papers, a small corner jutting out.

"Are you sure about this Duo?" Quatre asked worriedly. "Heero can be quite---"

"I'll be fine, Quatre. Just make sure you guys do your part."

"Do you think he suspects anything?"

"Doubtful. Lady Une said she'd make sure Heero didn't have time to notice anything suspicious."

"You mean Zechs, don't you Trowa."

"Lady Une knows that Zechs would be a great ally in our plans. However, he could also prove to be problematic, so…"

"So she gave him an ultimatum," Wufei finished. "Zechs will serve as a distraction while we get in place."

"Pitting Zechs against Heero will eliminate him as well. I doubt Heero will just let him waltz out after what he confronts him with."

"And should Zechs not side with us?"

"Even if he tries to stop us, Lady Une has prepared for him."

"There's still Relena," Quatre pointed out. "She knows nothing about all of this. What if she tries to step between them?"

"I hope, for her sake, she lets them work out their differences," Trowa murmured.

------------------------------------

Relena was startled awake by a loud bang. Stumbling out of bed, she rubbed at bleary eyes. Last night's rest had been far from peaceful. Searching for her robe, she quickly found it and slipped into the terrycloth garment. Raised voices drifted through the walls as she stepped into her slippers.

"Heero," she breathed, recognizing his voice and dashing out of her room. She was alarmed to find the door to Heero's room hanging at an awkward angle. Her gaze slid from the splintered wood into the room. A gasp escaped her, Relena's eyes becoming stormy. Before she could step between the face-off that was soon to become a brawl, she was approached by Pagan.

"Miss Relena. An emergency conference has been called. There's been an incident at one of the colonies that requires your immediate attention."

Relena gave one last look at Heero and her brother squaring off before rushing back to her room. Those two would just have to wait for their lecture until she got back. The colonies and Earth took preference right now.

"Why can't they just get along," Relena sighed, grabbing all her paperwork and throwing on a suit as she ran downstairs to catch her limo to the spaceport.

------------------------------------

"You seem to have become sloppy since we last met. I'd expected better of you."

"Who…?"

"Honestly Yuy! You are a gutless coward hiding behind that impassive mask of yours. You're

weak, hardly worth my time anymore."

"You have no right."

"Don't I?" Zechs responded with a raised eyebrow.

"These are---"

"Don't even try, Yuy. I know your dirty little secret now. So, what are you going to do about it?"


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Yeah... unlucky number 13. --; No joke. Word copped out on me right when I finished and was spell-checking. I had to re-write the last 2 pages. And it was so much better the first time. whines 

Warning: There's a swear word or two in here somewhere. Just giving people a heads-up.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I make no profit from this. Okay?

Of Laptops & Love Letters

Chapter 13

By: Penybright

"Nothing," Heero grimaced. "I'm going to do nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a---"

"Yuy, I gave you a chance," Zechs scowled, breaking him off. Heero shrugged indifferently. He needed to get Zechs off his back, and soon.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Heero spat venomously as he brushed past the taller man. Zechs' hands balled into fists. Just as Heero walked past him, he grabbed the collar of his jacket, hauling the other man back.

"What I want," Zechs seethed, "is for my sister to be _happy_."

"I see," Heero monotoned, grabbing Zech's arm and forcing him to release the fabric of his coat.

"If that's what you want. I'll leave. Relena will forget all---" The rest of Heero's sentence was cut off as Zechs popped him square on the jaw. Zechs blinked in shock as Heero crumpled to the floor, out cold. _This_ was unexpected. He could just leave, let things lie as they were, but… Kneeling down, Zechs slapped the other man roughly across the face.

"Wake up Yuy. I'm not going to let you off that easy."

Heero's eyes flew open at the slap.

"What the… Zechs," Heero growled, recognizing the man stooped over him. Before Zechs could react, Heero had him sprawled across the floor.

"I don't have time for this right now. I have to go meet Maxwell and kill him," Heero frowned as he stood up, turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

"Get back here, Yuy! I'm not letting you off so easily," Zechs shouted, springing up from the floor and giving chase.

"Shit!" Heero mumbled, breaking into a run as he heard Zechs in pursuit. "What is that damn man's problem…"

----------------------------------------

Duo Maxwell stood waiting at the entrance to gardens, going over the plan in his head. He really hopped he'd be able to outrun Heero, at least for a little while. If Heero managed to get his hands on him before… Duo gulped. He didn't want to think about that right now. All he had to do…

"Maxwell!"

Duo's head shot up at the angry shout. His eyes widened as he saw Heero approaching him at a dead run. Without a second thought, Duo dove through the shrubbery. Risking a glance back he was shocked to find Zechs following closely behind Heero, who was gaining on him. Quickly pulling his thoughts back together, Duo muttered the directions under his breath.

"Left." He skidded around a long column of dense arborvitaes almost falling on the slick, manicured grass.

"These better be right," Duo mumbled as he took another sharp left, catching a glimpse of Heero not far behind.

Heero kept his eyes on Duo, trying to ignore the fact that he had yet to lose Zechs. If he knew the layout of the maze garden better, he would have seriously thought of trying to cut Duo off and evade Zechs while doing so, but thanks to Zechs storming in on him earlier, Heero hadn't had nearly enough time to prepare for today.

"Left, left, right… left, straight, left, right again…" Duo panted, trying to stay a safe distance ahead of his pursuer. If Heero caught up with him, it was all over.

"Just two more turns…" Duo reminded himself. "And this will be all over. Well, almost," he grinned. He quickly sprinted around the last turn and dove into a large clearing at the center of the garden's maze. Heero rounded the bend and came to a faltering halt as he took in their surroundings. A sense of unease washed over him. The hairs at the base of his neck stood on end. There was no way Duo would have chanced upon the exact center of the maze by coincidence. He had to have known…

Before Heero could turn to leave the clearing, Zechs plowed into him from behind toppling them both to the ground. Duo watched the scene play out in astonishment. Maybe he wouldn't need the other pilots after all. Zechs seemed to be doing a pretty good job of keeping Heero subdued.

"You son-of-a…" Heero snarled, wrestling with Zechs and trying to gain the upper hand.

"I'm not letting you disappear until we finish our chat," Zechs grunted, catching Heero's fist just before it connected with his face. Heero's face contorted in rage. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Let me go."

"No," Zechs countered out loud, mentally wondering if he could control Heero on his own. The ex-gundam pilot did have a reputation for being… volatile.

Heero took a deep breath and threw his all into trying to escape. He slipped free of Zechs' grasp and threw himself to the side, rolling a few feet away. Springing to his feet, he had just enough time to duck under a blow. He skirted the older man, trying to keep his distance from the other man's longer reach. He ran over his options in his head. He could run, but that hadn't worked very well before. He'd just have to take care of Zechs, and then…. Oh, and then he'd take care of Maxwell. Heero sent a meaningful glare Duo's way before slipping in to try and land a strike on his opponent.

Within moments the fight had returned to the ground. Heero kneed Zechs in the stomach, and he reciprocated with an elbow to the back of Heero's head. The two wrestled around the clearing, sporadically landing blows. Heero briefly got Zechs' back, shoving his face roughly into the lawn. Zechs threw him off and kneed Heero in the face. Blood oozed from Heero's still injured nose adding to the blood smeared on Zechs' face from his own minor cuts.

Heero again tried to get Zechs' back to choke him out, but the older man anticipated the move, easily evading it. Heero quickly changed tactics, going for Zechs liver. A few well landed punches there, and the older man wouldn't be fighting back much longer. The two combatants rolled to the side kneeing, punching, and elbowing as they rolled into the groomed foliage. They came to a halt as they hit the tall hedges, Zechs trapped between the greenery and Heero.

"For the love of… Zechs!" Duo shouted as he spotted the approach of his co-conspirators.

"What's going on?" Quatre asked, wincing as he saw Heero and Zechs.

"I'm not entirely sure," Duo confessed. "But, I think Zechs is on our side for the time being."

Trowa nodded, handing Wufei the syringe that had been in his Preventer's jacket.

"I'll help Zechs hold him down while you tranq him."

"With pleasure," Wufei grinned, uncapping the needle.

Heero felt another pair of arms pull him away from behind. If Duo was trying to…

He caught Wufei walking towards him in his peripheral vision and felt his blood run cold. Before he could react, Heero found himself lying on his stomach his arms twisted painfully behind his back. He struggled, managing to slip one arm free. It was instantly trapped by a booted foot placed brutally across his wrist.

"You're no going anywhere, Yuy."

"Zechs," Heero hissed, struggling aggressively.

He felt the sharp prick of a needle as it stabbed into his bruised flesh. Within moments, his vision began to blur, coherent thought drifting away in a haze of smoke.

"I'll kill you all," Heero slurred as unconsciousness drew him into it's dark embrace.


End file.
